


A Dream Among Nightmares

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [43]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fix-It, Fluff, Nightmares, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Brienne had seen the damned candle and then her and Sansa had escaped the drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Among Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).



Brienne never bothered to learn the songs that other girls loved as children. Now, with Sansa sleeping next to her every night, she pours over books trying to memorize the lines of text. It seems silly to be taking such a scholarly approach to learning something that a mother should teach.

One night, she strokes Sansa’s hair, affectionately, before attempting to sing one of the songs that she knows Catelyn mentioned singing to her daughters. 

“Brienne?” Sansa murmurs. “Is that you?”

Brienne stops suddenly. She is embarrassed that Sansa has heard her. She is glad that the room is dark because she can feel heat creep into her face as she pretends to be asleep. She now realizes the futility of learning a song from a book, as she has no idea what the tune should be. 

“Brienne.” Sansa whispers. “Please don’t stop.”

She snuggles closer into Brienne, willing her to continue the song. When Brienne stays silent, Sansa begins to sing. Though Brienne knows her initial attempt was off, she allows Sansa’s voice to guide her own as the two sing softly into the night. After the song ends, Sansa embraces Brienne tightly. 

“Thank you.”

“For what, my lady?”

“Being here. Seeing my candle.”

“It’s my duty, Sansa, I promised your mother.”

“Is it _just_ duty?” Her voice is barely audible.

“Not anymore.” 

The two women fall asleep, limbs intertwined. For the first time in ages, Sansa does not awake in the middle of the night from night terrors.


End file.
